


stonedregard: the fantastic adventure of beau thinking her forehead is in space

by blue_slate



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a True Story, F/F, also very smiley and giggly, stoned beau is affectionate beau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_slate/pseuds/blue_slate
Summary: despite all the bullshittery and fun stuff she's done in her life, beauregard lionett has never once gotten stoned. so, like a sane person, she asks all her friends if they want to get stoned with her. the result? seven people high off their minds in an apartment, two of which are pining uselessly after each other.ORbeau getting stoned bc she deserves it, and yasha taking care of her afterwards.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Minor Fjord/Jester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	stonedregard: the fantastic adventure of beau thinking her forehead is in space

**Author's Note:**

> this fic may or may not be based off true events that happened to me recently ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> TW: use of recreational marijuana, cursing  
> proofread by me and also grammarly bc i can't proofread to save my life. all mistakes are mine and characters belong to critical role.

As rebellious and not-straight-laced as Beau seems, there’s one thing she has  _ never _ done in her life. 

Smoking weed. 

Beau’s not  _ embarrassed _ about it; plenty of people have never smoked in their lives, either because they don’t want to or they simply can’t. Beau doesn’t fit into either category— she wants to and she  _ can, _ she just… doesn’t know how to go about getting any. Or how to smoke. Does she do it through a vape pen? A joint? What’s the safest and what's the not safest? 

Beau taps her pen on the desk as she glances up from her university textbooks. This class is going to  _ kill _ her. 

Sitting across from her and petting his cat, Frumpkin, is Caleb. The man is reading one of his own books, flipping the page every ten seconds exactly. How can he  _ read _ that fast? It boggles Beau endlessly— Caleb can read an entire book series within a week if he tries. Which he does, it’s just school gets in the way of  _ everything _ , Beau’s learned. 

Hell, Beau thinks she would know how to smoke weed by now if being in the Cobalt Soul Honors Program wasn’t absolutely  _ obliterating _ her, mentally  _ and _ literally. Seriously, who knew that being in the Cobalt Soul program meant athletic training too? Yeesh. 

“Hey, Caleb?” Beau closes her book. 

Caleb doesn’t look at Beau, but responds in his lightly accented voice, “Ja?” 

“Have you ever—” Beau backpedals. Does Caleb look like the type to smoke? Beau knows that Jester has smoked before, but Jester isn’t here right now and Beau might burst if she doesn’t  _ ask _ someone. “Have you smoked weed before?” 

_ That _ gets Caleb’s attention. The copper-haired man looks up with a bit of a puzzled expression before he blinks. He nods. “Ja.” 

“Wait, really?” Beau is a bit astounded. Not a bit. A lot. It seems like every other day (if she’s lucky), Caleb says something new about himself that Beau organizes and stores away in her brain for later. 

“I do it occasionally,” Caleb says, flipping his page. Frumpkin purrs, digging his head into Caleb’s neck. “When I’m stressed or I need my mind to calm down.” 

Beau shifts in her chair and rests her head on her hand. “Is it fun?” 

“If you don’t go overboard,” Caleb replies. His eyes speed across the pages in front of him and Beau  _ wishes _ she had half the focus that Caleb does when it comes to reading. She’s been stuck on this page for her human anatomy class for ages. Caleb scratches behind his ear. “Why do you ask? Are you curious about it?” 

“I— yeah, I’ve never tried it,” Beau says sheepishly. She rubs her hand on the back of his neck, but Caleb doesn’t seem the least bit disappointed. He doesn’t look like anything, really. 

“Do you want to?” It’s a genuine question. Nothing behind it— Caleb’s actually  _ offering.  _

“Yeah! Yeah, I’d like to try it once, you know? Get the full university experience,” Beau says, gesturing with her hands as she speaks to try and put some semblance of tough-guy behind her image. It’s worthless, though. Caleb has already seen Beau fall from a tree. There’s no recovering from that. 

Caleb puts down his book, not even bothering to bookmark the page. He’ll remember what it is later, Beau has no doubt about that. He picks up his phone. “We’ll do it Saturday, then. Best we do it in the early evening so you don’t feel all groggy on Sunday, ja?” 

“Whatever you say, dude,” Beau says. “It’s like being drunk, right?” 

Caleb screws his head to the side in thought. “Not really, but it’s different for everyone. Would you want the others there to keep an eye on you?” 

“What, like, Jester and Fjord?” Beau blinks. “Does  _ Veth _ smoke?” 

“Her and Yeza both do. Yeza doesn’t do as often because of his job and Luc,” Caleb explains. “But Veth does it for fun.” 

“Huh. I didn’t know that.” 

Caleb shrugs. “She doesn’t make it obvious. She’s the same person, regardless of whether or not she’s had anything to smoke.” 

“Still causes chaos and mayhem?” 

Caleb smiles slightly. “It’s worse when Jester enables her.” Caleb’s fingers tap out the keys as he texts. “Caduceus should be there too— Caduceus can make sure we get good weed.” 

“Right, right, since he’s a… gravekeeper. That makes complete sense,” Beau admits, running a hand over her face in thought. A thought comes to her mind. “What about Yasha?”

“What about her?” 

Beau’s face flushes ever so slightly. Thank Ioun that Caleb’s looking at his phone and not at Beau directly. “Does she smoke?” 

“I… do not know the answer to that, actually. Would you like to invite her, still?” 

“Yeah! If everyone’s getting together for this then Yasha shouldn’t be left out,” Beau replies hastily. Wait, what if she’s the stupid type and says something in front of Yasha? What if Beau’s the flirty type and doesn’t give a flying fuck about what she says when she’s high? 

Surely they’re not going to get  _ that _ stoned, right? 

“Done,” Caleb remarks, putting his phone down. Beau's phone dings  _ once _ , then there’s a barrage of text messages flying through. Beau glances and— yup, it’s all Jester and Veth screeching and making plans right away. 

**_Jester:_ ** _ OMG beau!!! I’ll bring my fanciest bong for you, it’s gonna be SO fun!! _

**_Fjord:_ ** _ Who’s bringing the weed or are we bringing our own? _

**_Cad:_ ** _ Don’t worry, everyone, I’ll bring some for the group. I’ll have an assortment ready :) _

Beau exhales out of relief. At least everyone’s in. Veth responds shortly after with a multitude of emojis and the promise that she’ll bring some food. Fjord compromises with Cad to bring his own, and Beau has a good feeling about this. She trusts her friends more than anything in the world— they’ll take care of her if she gets too loopy. Beau’s sure of it. 

Before Beau puts her phone away to focus on her work again, she sees one last message that makes her heart beat a little faster. 

**_Yasha:_ ** _ I’m in as well.  _

Beau smiles to herself as she picks up her pen and gets back to work. If Yasha’s there… then it’ll be a better experience. She knows that one hundred percent. 

~~~~~

For safety and comfort, everyone agreed to host the event (or, as Jester called it, BongCon 3000) at Jester and Fjord’s apartment in downtown Nicodranas, They have a pretty spacious space, and knowing Fjord, Beau will have something to punch if she gets in the punchy mood. She has no idea as of yet. 

“Beau!” Jester squeals, pulling her into the apartment and pushing the door closed with her shoe. “You’re here! That means everyone’s here and we’re ready to start!” 

“Shit, was I the last one?” Beau frowns. 

“Yup! Don’t worry, though, we’ve all been waiting. Caleb and Cad are getting the set-up ready, Fjord and Veth are getting the snacks ready, and Yasha’s chilling on the couch!” Jester says the last part with a wiggle of her eyebrows. “Go sit, go sit, we’ll bring everything out to you!” 

Beau is all but shoved towards the living room. Jester flounces away back in the direction in the kitchen, and Beau is left with Caleb, Cad, and Yasha. 

The two men are in the midst of talking while opening some small baggies of weed— Beau knows that they’re called buds, but nothing else. 

Sitting on an armchair with one leg crossed over the other and a pearlescent white electric guitar in her lap is Yasha. Her hair is, as always, sort of a mess over her shoulders, white and black strands intermixing. The tattoo on her chin and lip seems bolder in the early evening light coming through the large windows, and she’s simply picking at the strings to add some ambiance. 

“Hey, Beau! Sit down right here,” Cad says, waving his hand over to Beau before patting the spot between him and Caleb. “Guest of honor!” 

“Ja, guest of honor,” Caleb agrees, wiping a cloth on the outside of his amber-colored bong before placing it on the table. It’s a simple one— it’s shaped like one of those beakers Beau sees in the science lab, with the triangular shape at the bottom and a long tube that leads to a mouthpiece. 

Beau plops down at the couch between Caleb and Cad. She glances over at Yasha and says, a bit quietly, “Hey, Yasha.” 

“Hi, Beau,” Yasha replies, followed by a low sound from her guitar. The corner of Yasha’s mouth turns up ever so slightly before she looks away. Beau prays that Caleb and Cad don’t notice her cheeks turning red. 

“Oh my gosh, you guys, this is so exciting,” Jester says as she practically bounces into the living room, holding a translucent blue and green bong that is far more ornate and pretty than Caleb’s. Jester places it on the coffee table and flops back into a beanbag chair. “Beau’s first time!” 

“Everyone else here has smoked before?” Beau asks, purely out of curiosity, but also to gauge Yasha’s reaction. 

“Ja.” “Yep!” “I do it after work, sometimes.” Caleb, Jester, and Cad reply in sync. 

“What about you, Yasha?” Jester turns to the aasimar. 

“I did it when I was younger, with my tribe,” Yasha says. “Not so often nowadays.” 

Her tribe. Right. That makes more sense— Yasha doesn’t speak much about her tribe, but it’s a mix of fond and not-so-fond. Beau hardly knows what Yasha’s true feelings about her people are, but she won’t push. 

“Alright, snacks incoming!” Fjord announces, holding several bowls of food in his arms with Veth following behind. 

Chips, guac, salsa, and other things are placed on the coffee table. Beau leans forward to nab a tortilla chip from the massive bowl and crunches down on it. Veth, not one to be left out, distributes water bottles to everyone, pulled fresh from the fridge. 

“You’re going to need it after the first inhale, believe me,” Veth says, slapping the water bottle into Beau’s hand. Beau nods— she’s going with the flow. She trusts everyone here. 

“Let’s get this party started, then,” Cad says. “I’ll explain it to Beau, and then if everyone would like to demonstrate after so she gets a better understanding?” 

There’s a cacophony of yes’s from everyone gathered in the living room. Fjord and Jester are snuggled up on the beanbag together, Veth has taken the other armchair, while Cad, Caleb, and Beau are on the couch, leaving Yasha in the armchair that she’s been sitting in quietly the entire time. 

“Okay, so,” Cad gestures to the table in front of him. “This is a strain that is light and easy. It’s always my go-to when I need a lift-up or to simply relax. For you, it shouldn’t be too heavy.” Cad picks apart at the bud and throws some pieces away. “Those are stems. We don’t like those. You can put them in, but they just burn out and are quite useless. What we want are  _ these _ .” Cad points to the small, tiny leaves that are piled up. “These are what we put in here.” 

Cad scoops up the tiny leaves and puts them in the bowl. He explains as he goes along and Beau appreciates that— the more knowledge she has on what this is, the more comfortable she feels about actually  _ doing _ it. 

“I believe all of us brought our bongs, but there are preferences. Some people like joints, which you see most often, some people like pipes, and some people like bongs. Caleb and I agreed that a bong would be easier on your lungs,” Cad says. “So what happens is we light the cannabis here.” Cad flicks his simple lighter to life in front of the small bowl and it sparks. “And inhale.” 

Cad leans forward and vapor comes to life, spiraling up the column of the pinkish-colored bong. It’s a full-bodied inhale and Cad leans back, holding his lips closed and raising his fingers, and counting three seconds before exhaling out of his mouth. Smoke wafts out and he blows in the direction of the ceiling. 

“Does that make sense?” Cad says. 

“Yeah, just inhale?” 

“Ja,” Caleb says, putting his hand on Beau’s shoulder. “If you hold it in your chest, it’ll be more potent, but don’t force it or you’ll cough out your lungs.” 

“Okay, noted,” Beau says, rubbing her hands together. Caleb goes next, doing the same movements with his amber-hued bong. Caleb doesn’t take as big an inhale as Cad— the firbolg is massively tall— but he leans back and exhales the smoke. 

Caleb snaps his fingers and the smoke goes up in some flames. Beau laughs. 

“Oh! Oh! Me next!” Jester springs forward and does her turn. She quickly lights her bong and takes a rip from it. Her strain of weed must be different because the vapor is  _ pink _ and it flies high into the ceiling. Jester  _ immediately  _ starts giggling after she exhales. “Tastes like cotton candy.” 

“Does it really?” Beau asks. 

“What Jester has is a strain that has been cross-bred to create a cotton-candy-like flavor,” Cad says, wiping the top of his bong with a disinfecting wipe. “It likely doesn’t taste like it directly, but it’s the thought that counts. Also, magic.” 

Jester raises a thumb with a grin. “You can have some later if you like! It’s very nice.” 

Fjord goes after her, inhaling from Jester’s bong. Veth does so shortly after with her bong, a smaller one modified for Veth’s halfling size. Beau watches, ready to do her turn, but there’s still one person who hasn’t gone quite yet. 

Yasha. 

The room smells like the smell of… burning plants, but the cotton candy vapor of Jester’s weed lingers around the room. Cad slides over his bong to Yasha. Yasha puts her electric guitar to the side, leaning forward to take it. The veins on her forearms ripple as she takes the bong in her hand.

“I didn’t have these with my tribe. We smoked from pipes,” Yasha says. She pulls a lighter from the pocket of her leather jacket— a simple black lighter with the image of a sword engraved on the front of it— and flicks it. She runs the flame over the rim, before lowering the lighter to the bowl. 

Beau watches, trying to ignore her palms going sweaty at the way Yasha grabs the oddly shaped glass. Cad shares that it’s a recycler bong, his most expensive, made to have a smoother feel on Beau’s lungs. She takes his word for it, but there’s little she can do except focus on Yasha handling the glass with her large hands. Already, Beau feels a little dazed just by seeing it all happen. 

And she’s not even high yet. 

Yasha lowers her lips to the mouthpiece and holds the flame to the leaves. Smoke spirals through the various glass tubes of the ornate bong, and Yasha shuts her eyes as she inhales for far longer than anyone else has. 

When she pulls back, wisps of smoke curl on the edge of her lips as she leans back into her chair. Yasha snaps her lighter shut and doesn’t open her mouth to exhale the smoke. Instead, Beau watches as Yasha exhales the smoke through her nose. Two plumes of vapor fly through Yasha’s nostrils, the woman’s eyes shut as she leans her head back. 

_ Oh, I am such a fucking homosexual, _ Beau thinks to herself. There’s no way for her to describe how hot that was. Is it feeling a little warm in here or is that just her?

Yasha slides the bong back over to Cad, who takes the burnt leaves from the bowl and dumps them out. 

“Beau! You got this!” Jester sing-songs to Beau, leaning her head into Fjord’s shoulder as the two of them cuddle in the bright blue bean bag. 

_ Okay, it’s go time,  _ Beau says. Cad puts the bong in front of Beau and hands her the lighter. Beau doesn’t feel anxious about this at all— she’s  _ excited _ . She just doesn’t want to look like a complete clown in front of everyone else. 

(In front of Yasha.)

Beau puts her lips on the mouthpiece and lights the weed. The smoke comes up immediately, filtering through the tubes and the water before reaching Beau’s mouth. There’s no particular taste to it as Beau inhales, but she does it slowly and surely, just like Cad. 

When her lungs are full, she pulls back. Cad puts his hand on Beau’s back to stabilize her. 

“Don’t hold it in too long, let it out gently,” Cad says and Beau nods. She opens her mouth. 

_ Don’t cough, don’t cough, don’t cough, gotta look hot and sexy like Yasha, don’t cough—  _

She coughs. 

Beau wheezes out the rest of the vapor in her lungs, causing the rest of the group to laugh. Tears rise to the corner of Beau’s eyes as she continues coughing. She can’t even control it. Yet, Beau notices the tiniest smile on Yasha’s face as she looks at Beau. 

“Don’t worry about the coughing, it’s the smoke expanding in your lungs,” Caleb reassures Beau. “Drink some water, it’ll get better,” 

“Good job!” Fjord says encouragingly. “Better than my first time with Jes— I made a complete fool of myself and almost burned the place down.” 

“True story,” Jester says, nodding in agreement. 

Beau brings the water to her lips and nods. Caleb was right; the more water Beau drinks, the less she coughs. For the next few minutes, as Cad cleans up the burnt particles of weed from the table, Beau nurses her water, taking small sips every now and then. She doesn’t feel any different yet, but she knows it takes some time before she  _ really _ starts feeling it. 

“Where’s Sprinkle?” Beau asks. 

“In my room, with Frumpkin!” Jester replies, bouncing on her beanbag. 

“After what happened last time?!” Beau says. Everybody remembers when the weasel practically Freddy-Krueger-ed Frumpkin out of existence the last time they interacted.

“Sprinkle is in his little play area and Frumpkin knows to stay well away after last time. Worry not, Beau,” Caleb says. 

“Guys! Let’s go outside on the balcony and watch the sunset! It’s gonna be  _ super _ pretty tonight!” Jester says, already up and off her bean bag before anyone can even think of saying no. Which is no one, because who would ever reject Jester Lavorre?

Beau stands up and—  _ oh, _ there it is. She’s not about to fall over but there’s something tingling in her forehead. It’s not annoying but it feels  _ weird.  _ Why is her brain feeling tingly?

Caleb is there to stabilize her, but Beau waves him off and walks to the balcony door with Jester. One by one, they all file out onto the small balcony. Cad has to duck under the doorframe— nothing in Nicodranas is firbolg sized. Beau briefly wonders how he manages to work comfortably if he can’t even walk through door frames half the time. 

Outside, the air is crisp as the day shifts to night, and the sun begins its descent behind the ocean. Beau has never felt better in her life, standing beside all her friends and watching the sunset. It was perfectly timed, after all. From the apartment, Beau can see the university everyone goes to (with the exception of Yasha and Cad, who both moved here from out of town, and Veth, who graduated a few years back). Beau throws her arm around Caleb’s shoulder. The man says something in Zemnian but doesn’t pull away. 

After a few minutes of relative peace, Beau asks the first thing that pops into her mind— “Guys, why is my forehead up?” 

“Your forehead is  _ what?” _ Fjord is absolutely flabbergasted by Beau’s words, doing a complete swivel with his head to look at her. 

“My forehead! It’s up!” Beau says, putting her finger on the space between her eyebrows. “Like— this part of my forehead is slightly upward.” 

Then, Yasha, out of nowhere, says in her soft accent, “Beau, that’s because you’re smiling.” 

“I am?” Beau hadn’t even noticed. Oh, she  _ is _ smiling. 

Yasha raises a dark brow, saying, “It’s a good look on you.” 

“Ja. Smile more,” Caleb says, his face completely void of any emotion. 

“Are you feeling it, Beau?!” Jester squeals, grabbing onto Beau’s arm. 

Beau blinks, now aware that she has the biggest smile plastered onto her face. “Yeah, I’m fucking feeling it.” 

Everyone laughs— Veth and Jester are in stitches for some odd reason that makes Beau laugh, and then she can’t stop laughing as everyone squishes together for a hug on the cramped balcony. Beau wraps her arms around as many people as she can. 

Yasha’s hand is on Beau’s back, and Beau feels every little nerve in her brain firing off. Beau turns to look at Yasha over Jester’s horns, only to find that Yasha is looking at her too. Beau assumes the whites of her eyes are looking a little red, but Yasha doesn’t seem to be as affected as Beau is. Which, you know, makes a  _ lot _ of sense because Yasha is big and strong and really, really ripped. 

Okay, Beau’s ogling Yasha now. Can she pass it off for being stoned? She only took one hit. But Cad  _ did _ say one long hit is usually enough to feel a little buzzed… so Beau’s gonna count it. 

“Guys, I could really eat something right now,” Beau says. 

“Snacks!” Veth shouts, raising her arms over her head and retreating back inside. Fjord trudges after Veth. 

“Feeling alright?” Cad asks Beau, skinny hands resting on his hips as he looks down at her. 

“I feel  _ great _ , dude,” Beau replies, raising both her thumbs. 

Cad laughs. “Well, then it’s a pleasure to meet you while you’re stoned.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet me too,” Beau says, turning her thumbs into finger guns at the tall man. Cad’s eyebrows raise and Jester lets out the loudest laugh Beau has  _ ever _ heard come from the pale blue tiefling. 

“Beau, you’re so  _ funny! _ ” Jester says, latching onto Beau for a tight hug. 

Caleb says quietly, “Stonedregard.” 

“ _ Stonedregard!”  _ Jester repeats. She lets go of Beau and parades back into her apartment singing “Stonedregard! Stonedregard!” 

“I love this,” Beau says. She turns to find Caleb but soon realizes that she and Yasha are the only ones left on the balcony. Beau wipes her palms on the sleeves of her dark cobalt blue sweats. “So, uh… feeling buzzed?” 

Yasha shrugs, the shiny fabric of her leather jacket clinging to her shoulders in a manner that Beau can’t help but find very, very attractive. The Xhorhasian woman says, “Not yet. I might take another hit or two from Caduceus’s bong. Very smooth inhale, yes?” 

“Oh, yeah, yeah, totally! Didn’t feel, like, rough at all,” Beau says, putting her hand on her neck. 

“That’s what smoking with Caduceus will get you,” Yasha says, leaning against the railing. She taps her fingers on the metal, the black paint on the short nails chipped and cracked, but Yasha doesn’t seem to care. Beau thinks that other people think that Yasha doesn’t care about anything with the way she looks and acts all tough, but Beau knows better. 

Yasha does care. Care is a part of Yasha’s job— she’s a florist in downtown Nicodranas, near the university, and she has to deal with flowers every single day. If Yasha were truly  _ careless _ like people think she is, then all of her flowers would be breaking in her hands. But Beau knows that Yasha treats all of her flowers with all the care in the world. 

Beau realizes she hasn’t responded in a while. Maybe she has. She doesn’t know. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Beau says, crossing her arms over her chest. “Caleb invited everyone but I had no idea if everyone was actually going to get together to smoke weed.” 

Yasha nods in understanding. “Back in Xhorhas, with my tribe, hm, it was a normal thing to smoke. We didn’t have societal prejudices against it like they do in other places. Nicodranas isn’t as bad, but not as accepting as my home.” 

“Did you do with—” Beau manages to cut herself off before saying  _ Zuala,  _ which is a surprise to even her slightly stoned self. 

“Yeah,” Yasha says, a bit quieter than before. “She and I would do it together sometimes.” 

“Well,” Beau swallows. “Hopefully this is still fun for you, you know? I’d hate for you to not be having fun.” 

Yasha reaches her hand over, putting it on Beau’s shoulder in a move that makes Beau realize that Yasha’s hands are very, very big. Are they bigger than the last time she saw Yasha? The white-and-black-haired woman says, “I am having fun, Beau, I promise. Seeing you like this makes it all very worth it.” 

“Well, gee, had I known you’d be  _ seeing  _ me I would’ve worn something better than these sweats and this dirty fuckin’ crop top,” Beau says, looking down at her mish-mashed outfit. She had come over right after working out at the gym, and this was all she had to change into it. She didn’t particularly feel the need to dress up. 

Which, compared to Yasha’s ensemble of a leather jacket, black shirt, ripped-up biker jeans, and heavy boots, makes Beau feel very underdressed. But, that’s Yasha for you. 

Yasha’s eyes drop down to Beau’s exposed midriff and Beau  _ definitely _ doesn’t miss the flush that comes to Yasha’s cheeks seconds after. 

_ She’s just probably feeling it,  _ Beau rationalizes to her stoned self. In her head, she’s imagining the Kermit meme except both of them are wearing the black cloak because let's be real, Beau’s impulse control is in the form of Caleb— and not even he can stop Beau from doing things a lot of the time because Beau is also  _ his _ impulse control. 

_ We should… probably work on that,  _ Beau thinks to herself. 

“Beau! Yasha! Come inside!” Someone calls from the living room. Yasha sends Beau a smile that Beau  _ feels  _ in her chest. Or is it her head? Her forehead still feels like it’s in outer space. Beau waddles inside with her happy grin and plops onto the bean bag. 

From the air, Frumpkin appears and falls onto Beau’s lap. On the couch, Caleb sits with a dazed look in his eyes and his hands playing with his fidget cube. Frumpkin purrs and digs into Beau’s neck— the feeling of fur makes Beau start snickering to herself. 

_ This is pretty fun.  _ Beau smiles at Fjord, who grabs the entire chip bowl and pulls it in his direction  _ just _ as Veth is reaching for one. Veth immediately flips her finger into a middle finger and everyone dissolves into laughter. 

“Fjord, don’t eat so many chips like you did last time!” Jester warns, despite her eating— is that a chocolate croissant? 

“I get the munchies!” Fjord replies, crumbs in his beard. A lightbulb goes off in Beau’s head. 

“Fjord, when you get high, does that mean you’re Fjord  _ Stoned? _ ” Beau says. The room goes silent. 

Fjord hurls a tortilla chip at Beau. “You’re not funny!” 

Beau reaches up to catch it but unfortunately miscalculates how far she has to lean and completely tumbles off the bean bag. Beau doesn’t think she’s ever heard anyone laugh this loudly in her  _ life, _ but she holds up the unharmed tortilla chip in victory. 

But she maybe stands up a little  _ too _ quickly in her haste to look amazing, because she falls right back onto the bean bag again. 

“Feeling alright there, Beau?” Cad asks, leaned forward over his bong with smoke coming from his mouth as he exhales. 

“Yeah! Great! Ioun, I just feel so…” Beau trails off, staring at the ceiling. She’s smiling. Still. 

“This may be the only way to get her to shut up,” Fjord notes, before biting down into another chip. There are crumbs on his black and white beard. Jester leans over to brush them off. 

“I bet there are plenty of other ways,” Yasha remarks, focused on the strings of her guitar. She plays a riff while Beau’s brain catches up on what Yasha said and  _ oh _ , her face might be the same color as Sprinkle. 

As the night goes on, Beau takes another inhale from Jester’s bong. She gets a mouthful of pink vapor and though the cotton candy taste is barely there, it’s pretty pleasant. Beau switches with Cad and moves to sit next to Yasha on the couch so Cad has more legroom, and the opportunity isn’t lost on Beau. 

However, Beau doesn’t wanna be the dick to make a move while stoned. She’s smart, even when her brain feels like it’s in the ceiling and her smile won’t go away. Apparently, she’s just the smiley type when she’s high. Beau prefers that over being the type to eat everything like Fjord— a girl has to keep her abs  _ somehow _ , right?

Somebody at some point turns on a movie, claiming that it’s the go-to movie to watch while high. Beau’s barely paying attention at the moment, simply reveling in the feeling of being a little floaty. It’s a nice feeling. She can understand why Cad does it from time to time— it makes her wonder if Cad has his wise moments while stoned too. 

Beau’s head drifts to the side and she expects to keep falling. 

Only Yasha’s shoulder catches Beau’s head. Yasha raises her hand and pats the side of Beau’s face before going back to watching the movie. 

_ This is… this is really nice,  _ Beau smiles. Yasha abandoned her jacket earlier, leaving her in a black shirt that hugs her arms, but that’s the last thing on Beau’s mind when she’s  _ literally _ resting her head on Yasha. Beau can’t contain the giddiness that bubbles up her throat in the form of giggles. Thankfully, the movie is playing and Beau passes it off as laughing at the screen, but really, she’s high off of weed and being so close to Yasha. 

This rarely happens. 

Beau feels very drowsy.  _ What time is it?  _

(It’s not even that late in the evening, why is she feeling so tired? And why does Yasha smell so good?)

Beau doesn’t register her eyes sliding shut until it’s too late, and she dozes off into a heavy sleep. 

~~~~~

Beau wakes up to the smell of flowers and there’s a line of drool coming from her mouth.  _ Oh, gross, what the fuck?  _ Vaguely, Beau feels a hand running up and down her back— timidly, but still going through the soothing motions across Beau’s spine that makes her legs tingle. But, more importantly, Beau has the  _ tiniest _ headache that feels more like being groggy from sleep, and she’s at Jester and Fjord’s apartment. 

Beau pulls her head up and—  _ oh, fucking fuck.  _

“Good morning,” Yasha says, her voice rough with sleep and her accent layering her words thickly, but Beau still makes out the casual greeting, even though Beau is literally on  _ top _ of Yasha on the couch. 

Beau bolts up. “Yasha, I am  _ so  _ sorry, I did  _ not _ mean to fall asleep on you, I swear, I just dozed off and—” 

Yasha grabs Beau’s shoulder and squeezes against a pressure point that makes Beau’s words dissolve in her mouth. Yasha smiles, her multi-colored eyes bright in the way-too-early morning light of Nicodranas. 

“It’s fine, Beau,” Yasha says, Beau’s name rolling off her tongue in that way that can’t help but put a smile to Beau’s cheeks. “I moved us after you passed out last night and got a blanket. I didn’t want to move you too much since you were pretty much toast.” 

“Yeah, all that smoke must’ve gotten to my head and made me sleepy,” Beau says. She raises her hand and rubs at her eyes and wipes her mouth. “God, I slept like a brick. How long have I been out?” 

“It’s eight. You’ve been sleeping for ten, maybe eleven hours?” 

“Fucking hell, I haven’t slept that much since I was a baby,” Beau says. With her better judgment somewhat back, Beau knows she shouldn’t push it much further.  _ Damn it, I should’ve savored it.  _ “Where are the others?” 

“Yeza picked up Veth, Essek came early this morning to get Caleb and Frumpkin, Caduceus is over there—” Yasha jerks her thumb to the bean bag. Sure enough, Cad is out like a light, snoring with his bright hair all over the place, “— and Fjord and Jester are sleeping in their room.” 

“Huh,” Beau says, running a hand over her face. “God, I feel, like, somebody just cleaned my brain.” 

“That’s one way to put it,” Yasha says, leaning up and suddenly they’re face to face. Beau swallows because how is Yasha still so gorgeous even with a massive case of bedhead and some smudged eyeliner? Yasha attempts to smooth down the worst of her hair while saying, “Do you have a headache or anything?” 

“A little one,” Beau admits. Yasha leans to the coffee table and grabs a water bottle to offer out to Beau. She takes it and guzzles half of it in one go. “Thanks. And, uh, thanks for letting me sleep on you. You’re pretty comfortable.” 

Yasha runs her hand over her chest. “No, no, don’t even worry about it, Beau. It was nothing, and it was very funny to see you high. Did it… did  _ you _ feel nice?” 

“I felt fucking  _ awesome _ ,” Beau says. 

Yasha nods, a twinkle in her eye. “Now that you know what it feels like, maybe… you can come over to my place and have some with me some time. I use a, ah, stronger strain but it still makes for a good time.” 

Beau has her brain back, meaning she recognizes the nervousness in Yasha’s words as she stumbles over a few of them. Beau exhales, unable to stop the smile on her face. “Yeah! Yeah, Yasha, that sounds fucking awesome, I would love to do that with you. Maybe not, like, tonight since I just did it but… maybe next week?” 

Yasha nods. She’s smiling too and Beau thinks that Yasha is ethereal. Yasha says, offering out her hand, “Next week.” 

And like the idiots they are, they shake on it, and Beau learns that getting stoned with her best friends might be the best idea she’s ever had. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you like this and have any fic ideas i should do, head to my critrole tumblr sideblog @beauyxsha and send me an ask or a message! i'm always looking for new things to write :)
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
